Always and Forever Friends
by TotalGeek17
Summary: Felicity Smoak was born in the time of the Vikings. One arranged marriage with a vampire and one fight later, she is turned. Now, present day she has to help the three people that have become her family defeat an old ally, while at the same time hiding from Kol. The man doesn't know she is still alive. Oh and she has to keep secrets from the real man she loves, Oliver Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this might suck, but I really wanted to create a crossover.**

* * *

Felicity Smoak POV.

"Hello, Rebekah" I greet her as I come by to drop off the laundry that I did for Kol, considering that I am to be his wife soon. Stupid arranged marriages.

"Hi, so I made this wine and I was just wondering if it was good enough for my family." Rebekah gestured to the wine glass on the table.

"It seems that every time I come by that you make me taste test some wine." I laughed as I quickly gulped down the wine.

"Tastes good." I said as I waved by and left the house.

* * *

Terror ripped through me as I sprinted up the hill, my long skirts hindering my movements. I could hear a whoosh sound and suddenly, a pair of blue eyes along with the rest of the person from their brown hair to patched clothing, similar to mine. He would have looked like your everyday Viking if not for the red veins bulging around his eyes. I screamed in fright and turned to run in the other direction. But, he used his superior strength to run to keep me rooted to the spot.

"You will not move or scream." He looked into my dark blue eyes as he said this, and his eyes dilated and contracted in mere seconds. I realized too late that I couldn't move a muscle and when I tried to scream, I couldn't. He had somehow prevented me from moving. He extracted his sinister fangs and sank them into my jugular. I so badly wanted to scream to get the only people, who could hear me were his siblings. All of them were vampires. I knew this because I was friends with his brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, and his sister, Rebekah. I wish they would come save me. But I knew they could not. I welcomed death as my life began to be drawn away from me by Kol and his need for blood.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of nowhere and not a clue how I was still alive. I had died, I knew that much. I saw the white light and all that shit. I remembered the wine that Elijah, Rebekah and Nik had been making me drink for the past couple of weeks after they had turned into vampires. I bet that they put some of their vampire blood into my wine. Bastards. They are so going to get it when I get back. Oh god. What if Kol sees me? He will kill me on sight.

I still run through the woods in the direction of the village anyway. I have to. I see a man on the road, and the hunger overwhelms me. I need his blood. I ran to him and immediately sunk my fangs into his neck without a thought. The hunger is all consuming. I felt that I could not stop. I drained his body of blood. He was dead. Overwhelming guilt crushed me. I felt that I could not breathe. I cried as I ran at the now vampire speed towards the village. I ran into Nik and I just hugged him. He hugged me back immediately, probably wondering why I had blood all over me and why I was crying or did not have a heartbeat. I then sobbed at the loss of life I had caused and what I had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

My phone was ringing incessantly with "I'm Sexy and I Know It." Damn you, Nik, for changing my ringtone. I pick it up seeing as both Diggle and Oliver were sparring on the mats and did not hear my annoying ringtone. Also, Nik would not stop calling me until I answered. I speak from experience.

"What do you want, Nik?" I frown. I have missed Nik of course but with him its always a favor. There was a brief time where he wouldn't call because of all of the Mystic Falls drama.

"Hello, love, just wondering if you could come down to New Orleans. It seems Marcellus has betrayed the family."

"What did Marcel do now?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"He became the King of New Orleans." Vampires and their territorial tendencies. Oh and their massive egos! Wait, I am one. Does this mean I'm egotistical and territorial? Nah.

"Ok. Fine, Nik. I'll be on the jet docked in Starling City. Give me two hours though to pack." I said and ended the call quickly and started packing up my things. Oliver and Diggle stopped and looked at me.

"Felicity, where are you going?" Oliver questioned as he came to my desk.

"New Orleans. My Nik... I mean friend, basically family, got caught up in some trouble and I got to help him. I'll probably be gone a week." I lied. Well, not really, but Klaus is going to get into some trouble. He is the famous Niklaus after all. The big bad original hybrid.

"Okay. I guess." Oliver looked disappointed that I was leaving. 1000 years of meeting millions of hunks like him but he is the only one that seemed to make my dead heart beat erratically at just his voice.

"If you have problems with the tech, ask Diggle. He has been trained to use my babies without completely destroying them." I raise an eyebrow referencing how him plus my babies equals world ending. I pat his shoulder as I make my way down to the elevator.

When I am going down the elevator mentally making a list of things I need to pack. Time to get my stilettos and my other vamp gear, as I like to call it, out from the attic. Time to become Badass Felicity out from the closet after nearly a decade.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked Diggle pointing at the elevator, already looking like a lost puppy without his Girl Wednesday or was it Friday?

"I do not know, but we are so going to New Orleans. I want to know more about this Nik. Because it seems a bit weird that she just up and left for a guy we don't know. And she tells me everything!" Diggle looked absolutely at loss with the fact that the girl that was like his sister just left for a guy that she never told him about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Arrow or the Originals/Vampire Diaries if I forgot to mention that in the other chapters and I will probably forget in future chapters so this is it.**

* * *

"Hello, New Orleans!" I smile as I wheel my luggage out of the airport and into the sunlight. One thing I love about witches is their ability to make those daylight rings! I squint with my very sensitive eyes that for once are not hidden behind my glasses. I see a figure that owns some very high black stilettos. Rebekah! No normal human could wear those high black stilettos that I dub vampire shoes. And the blonde hair helps too.

"Rebekah!" I wave at the blonde as I strut with my vamp heels and I tug my luggage behind me in the direction of my best friend. My slight accent starts showing through after all of these years. Rebekah's blonde hair twirls around as she faces my direction. Her face brightens up as she spots me through the sea of people.

"It has been too bloody long, sis! I thought with Kol gone that you would come to Mystic Falls!" Rebekah pouts at me. I can not say that I was sad when Kol died, after all he did kill me. I bet he never gave me a second thought as I hid away from him for the past thousand years.

"Sorry, had some things to do at the office." Yeah maybe not, but in the Arrow Cave...yes.

"Liar!" Rebekah points at me with a frown on her face, but her eyes are smiling if that is in anyway possible. "You just didn't want to leave your precious little human boyfriends. I am still baffled on how you didn't just kill Slade. It would have saved you a lot of time." Rebekah shrugged as she sneaked behind me and nabbed my luggage filled with my vamp clothes.

"I wanted to maintain my secret identity. And besides Oliver needed to do that on his own. It was his enemy not mine." I reasoned as we both hopped into Rebekah's very expensive car that would probably have others drooling if they had not lived/known the Mikaelson's for a long time. You get used to them...eventually.

"Oh, and there is something you should know..."Rebekah bit her lip as she glanced as me.

* * *

"Felicity, Love, nice to see you!" Nik opened his arms to me as I entered the room off of the foyer where I had temporarily tucked my luggage away.

I walked straight up to Niklaus and kicked him in the balls. As he was temporarily doubling over in pain. I gave myself a mental high-five. Score for Felicity! Anyways, "Lovely to see you too Nik." I crouch down to his level and say, "when were you going to tell me you knocked up that werewolf, Hayley. I know we don't have that whole arrangement that we once had." Thank god. I add in my head and I can distinctly hear Rebekah saying the same thing out loud. "But honestly, think with your head for once! If you want Caroline, you're going to have to stop with this whole hooking up with the people you don't trust. You are so going to lose her if you keep this up, Nik." I could hear Niklaus growl as I sauntered away, but as I left I gave a nod of acknowledgement to Elijah, who had been innocently reading this whole time.

I grabbed my luggage and started trecking up the winding stairs to my room. Ugh, why are boys such idiots!

* * *

**I tried to make it longer! Hopefully you enjoyed it. I have honestly been wanting to yell the words that Felicity did to Nik about the whole Caroline thing, but you know since he doesn't actually exist I decided why not use Felicity to do it. She has done it a bunch of times to Oliver, but in a gentler way of doing it. I hope you are enjoying this new side to Felicity. Read and Review! Love you guys!**


End file.
